Fireflies
by crazycoconut191
Summary: Singing? Dancing? Fluffiness? Yes, yes, and ohhhhh yea. What happens when you mix Inuyasha and 'Fireflies? Read to find out! Oneshot.


**'Sup yallz! This took FOREVER! But I finally got the lyrics right and the fluff squee-worthy! WARNING: I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DEATH OR SERIOUS INJURY CAUSED BY THE FLUFFINESS OF THIS STORY. I LITERALLY WAS CHOKING ON FLUFF WHILE WRITING THIS. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the awesomesauce song 'Fireflies' by Owl City. Enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha watched as Kagome set down her 'see-dee player' and tugged out her 'eer-budz'. She smiled at him, causing his stomach to flip. "Inuyasha, I'm going to take a quick shower. Stay here, I'll be out in a while." He reddened and frowned.

"Why _wouldn't _I stay here?" he asked. "Who do you think I am, Miroku?" Kagome shrugged.

"Just stay here, okay? Uh...here…" She stepped over to her music contraption and filed through many 'see-dees' until she chose one and set it inside. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched as she set 'hed-fones' gently on the furry triangles atop his head. She grinned. "Okay, you press this button to turn on the music, and this one to stop, this one to go to the next song, and this to pop out the CD." Inuyasha blinked. Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Just...don't break anything while I'm not here." The girl death-glared at him. "Or I will sit you to seventh heaven." The hanyou waved his hand passively.

"Fine, fine. Go take your bath-thingie."

"Thanks! I mean it." Inuyasha cringed, hearing the sudden change in tone. _Yea, she probably does mean it...Kagome is awfully attached to these modern-era things._ He heard the water begin to spout out of the nozzle in the bathroom, signalling Kagome starting to bathe. He turned his attention back to the 'see-dee player', now showing the word **Fireflies** on the screen.

"Hn...so how do you start this thing again?" Inuyasha pushed various buttons, eventually hitting the 'play' button. A soft and steady beat pounded into his ears, and he soon found himself tapping his hand along to the rhythm. A voice popped into the music.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and, stare_

Inuyasha was humming along to the music. _This isn't half as bad as some of the other songs I've listened to, _he thought.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they try to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

He peered at the plastic screen on the music player, and found the lyrics were scrolling down the shiny surface. He looked around, tilting his head to listen for Kagome or any other members of her family. Shrugging, he began to murmur the lyrics in time to the beat.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_When I fall asleep_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_Why do I tire counting sheep_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

Kagome walked into the room, a frown on her face. There was not enough hot water, and she was definitely not taking a shower in ice-cold water. Her eyebrows shot up as she heard a beautiful voice singing one of her favorite songs, Fireflies, by Owl City. Her attention turned to the half-demon sitting on her bed, singing the lyrics spot-on. He was too focused on the tiny screen and did not see Kagome walk in.

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth, turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay_

_Awake when I'm asleep,_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams._

Inuyasha finished breathlessly, then stopped, and poked the tiny screen. A cute pout formed on his face. "It stopped?" A flash of fear spread onto his features. "D-did I break it?" He soon heard an all-too-familiar laugh, and looked up. There, not five feet away from him, stood Kagome, wrapped in her bathing towel, in hysterics. He stared at her, face reddening slowly. _She's...beautiful, _he thought as he watched her face twist with laughter. Taking in great gulps of air, Kagome stood and smiled brightly at Inuyasha.

"That was _some _singing you did just now, Inuyasha, better than I could ever do." Said hanyou's mouth dropped open in surprise. _Crap crap crap crap crap…wait, was I singing? _Kagome sat down on the bed next to him, still smiling. She took the headphones off and set them aside. "Wanna sing some more?" she asked with a devilish smirk. Inuyasha gulped.

"I-I don't think I can…" he stuttered, looking away from her.

"Oi, I'll start off for you…" Kagome turned up the volume on her music player and the same beat came on. She smiled once more, and began singing in such a voice that made Inuyasha fall in love with her all over again.

"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and, stare."

Kagome signaled for him to sing the chorus. Inuyasha exhaled. _Well, if no one but Kagome is going to hear me…_

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth, turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep,

'Cause everything is never as it seems." Kagome grinned. She stood and took his hand, jerking him upwards with her. "Wah…"

"_'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they try to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread." Kagome twirled around the room gracefully, dancing to the music. For the first time in a long time, Inuyasha smiled, a genuine smile, not his signature smirk, but a real smile. This time he really put his heart into it.

"I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth, turns, slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep,

'Cause everything is never as it seems." She took his hand and danced with him. This time, the pair alternated parts, voices marrying each other in beautiful harmony.

"When I fall asleep."

"Leave my door open just a crack-"

"'Cause I feel like such an insomniac."

"Why do I tire counting sheep-"

"When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?" The twosome danced around the room in each other's arms, radiating pure excitement and love for one another. Kagome took over for the following part.

"To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as I said farewell." Inuyasha began singing again.

"But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar." This time, holding the other close, Inuyasha and Kagome sang the chorus together, making everyone in earshot feel a sudden burst of love and energy. Beautiful music drifted out of the time-travelling girl's room as she and the hanyou danced and sang.

"Because my dreams are bursting at the seams," they finished, faces centimeters apart. Inuyasha searched Kagome's face for any hint of what was going on but could find nothing but love, love for him. Slowly, but surely, they closed the gap between them. Inuyasha's eyelids drooped, as did Kagome's. Suddenly, he stopped. He looked into the eyes of his friend, his love, his Kagome. _Do you really want to do this?_ Her eyes asked the same. Inuyasha hugged her waist, bringing her closer to his chest. Kagome smiled.

"That's all I need." With that, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He soon responded, cherishing the feel of her soft lips against his. _I'm kissing Kagome...my Kagome. Beautiful, sweet Kagome. Is this a dream?_ The pair pulled back, sadly needing air. Both were grinning. Inuyasha pinched the top of his hand and winced when pain signals shot to his brain. _Yay!_ However, Kami decided to ruin the moment by reminding them both that Kagome was wearing nothing but a towel. They both froze.

"Um, you probably should…"

"Yea, I'm gonna go…do that..." Kagome scampered off into the bathroom to get her clothes. Inuyasha laid down on her soft bed, breathing in her familiar scent. He let out a soft sigh of contentment. This had to be the best day of his life. His dog ears perked up when Kagome sat down next to him, now fully clothed. She shifted so she was laying on her side, nose right next to one of his ears. A gentle hand started to massage one of the fluffy triangles and soon Inuyasha was nothing more than a puddle of goo. He heard Kagome giggle, and smiled. The hanyou fell asleep listening to her voice humming the song they were singing earlier. _Beautiful, just like her._

* * *

**I really like the last line of this story, which made it hard to decide the title. And I know Inu was a little OOC in this but he isn't really the best when it comes to romance . R&R! Hugz and Lolz,**

**~Crazycoconut191**


End file.
